


Emrys

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Illustration, You're the one who holds the fate of this kingdom in the balance, we can haz nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: An illustration of a gently smiling Merlin for statistical-nightmare
Comments: 31
Kudos: 180





	Emrys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statistical_nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statistical_nightmare/gifts).



*

*

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/190928821994/merlin-for-statistical-nightmare-3) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1230479410479779841) | [DW](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/)**


End file.
